Le discours de Dumbledore
by Labrioche
Summary: Le récit d'une journée a priori normale à Poudlard:les péripéties de Ron,Harry,Hermione et les autres lors de différents cours se déroulant plus ou moins bien.La journée se termine au diner alors que le Pr Dumbledore veut tenir un discours face aux élèves


**Le Discours de Dumbledore**

Le vendredi où commença cette histoire, le soleil commençait à peine à illuminer le ciel au dessus de Poudlard.  
Harry Potter se réveilla comme tous les autres jours de la semaine avec comme unique perspective des cours aussi intéressants que les tenues de Hagrid sont élégantes.  
Malgré cela, il se leva avec une bonne humeur que ne partageaient pas ses compagnons de chambre, en particulier son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley:

-On a quoi en premier? dit celui ci d'une voix caverneuse.

-Histoire de la Magie répondit Harry avec entrain, et après on a Divination, et l'après midi Sortilèges et enfin Potions.

- Je crois que je vais rester au lit, dit aussitôt Ron.

-Tu dis ça chaque jour lui lança Dean qui se levait lui aussi.

-Non mais aujourd'hui je plaisante pas rétorqua Ron sur un ton de défi.

-Personne n'a vu mon crapaud ? demanda Neville, agenouillé pour voir si Trévor n'était pas sous un lit.

Une heure plus tard, Ron somnolait à coté de Harry qui, toujours d'humeur légère, comme si il découvrait la sorcellerie, écoutait plus ou moins attentivement le professeur Binns.

-Ron, réveille toi, tu ronfles... dit Harry en accompagnant ses paroles d'un coup de coude dans les cotes de son ami.

Ron sursauta, arrêta de ronfler mais continua à dormir.

-Ron, si tu n'écoutes pas en cours, je refuse de te corriger tes devoirs ou de te prêter mes cours dit une voix féminine. Hermione Granger était assise juste derrière Harry et Ron.

-Hermione, dit Ron en se retournant avec un sourire, je sais que tu es trop gentille pour me faire ça...pas vrai??

Hermione ne répondit rien mais Harry crut la voir rosir légèrement. Elle ne dit plus rien à Ron qui se mit pourtant à ronfler de nouveau, de plus en plus fort.  
Si fort que le professeur Binns interrompit son discours sur la longue rivalité entre français et anglais en magie pour s'approcher de Ron, dont les ronflements faisaient à présent presque trembler les murs:

-Le cours ne vous intéresse pas? dit le professeur en s'arrêtant face à la table de Ron et Harry.

Ron dut croire que c'était Harry qui lui avait adresse la parole, et sans ouvrir les yeux, s'exclama avec un sourire :

-Harry, tu sais très bien que c'est le cours le plus...

Il ouvrit les yeux, resta bouche bée deux secondes.

-...le plus intéressant et le plus ...fascinant que l'on puisse avoir finit il, en se redressant sur sa table, feignant, malgré l'absence du moindre morceau de parchemin ou de plumes sur sa table, d'être parfaitement attentif.

Hermione pouffa de rire derrière lui, bientôt rejoint par toute la classe et ...par le professeur Binns et même Ron lui même, bien que mal à l'aise.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Ron devait cette fois subir les délices d'un cours de divination, pendant que Hermione était en Arithmancie.

-J'ai été Ridicule en histoire de la magie, pas vrai?? demanda Ron.

-Et encore, le mot est faible... ironisa Harry

-C'est pas drôle Harry, répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

C'est à ce moment que surgit d'une table voisine le professeur Trealwney.

-Est ce le fait de lire l'avenir dans des cartes à jouer qui vous fait rire Monsieur Weasley?? demanda t elle.

-Heu...non Madame, répondit celui ci, surpris de l'intervention du professeur.

-Je présume que vous avez fini votre lecture des évènements qui se cachent derrière le voile du futur??

-Heuuu...en partie Madame...répondit Ron mal à l'aise.

Lui et Harry avait passé toute la première heure de cours à jouer à la bataille avec les jeux de cartes.  
Harry commençait à avoir un fou rire en voyant l'expression déconfite de Ron.

-Alors? Qu'avez vous vu? demanda Trealwney d'un air de plus en plus menaçant.

-Et bien...j'ai tiré une combinaison de cartes qui ...qui….balbutia Ron, qui annonçait une attaque de chouettes géantes enragées pour la semaine prochaine continua t il avec une inspiration soudaine.

-Une attaque de chouette enragée?? Ou est ce que t'as été chercher ça Ron?

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Harry venait de tout raconter à Hermione pendant que Ron mangeait son assiette de boeuf à la menthe.

-Hermione! Tu veux bien être gentille et oublier cet épisode s'il te plait. Ca a déjà été assez dur comme ça, alors inutile d'en rajouter...

-Hey Ron!?

Seamus, Dean et Neville venaient de s'installer à la grande table pour le déjeuner.

-...tu nous préviendrais si un troupeau de crapauds nains mangeurs d'hommes devait s'abattre sur Poudlard?? continua Seamus avec un grand Sourire

Ron ne broncha pas, malgré les fous rires de ses amis.

-Et si tu voyais Trévor, tu me préviendrais ? demanda Neville d'une petite voix. Je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé…

-Neville, si l'un de nous voie ton crapaud, on te promet qu'on te le ramène… rassura Hermione.

Neville parut se satisfaire de cette réponse car il esquissa un petit sourire envers Hermione.

-On a quoi déjà cette après midi?? demanda Ron.

-Sortilèges avec le nain et Potions avec Rogue répondit Harry d'un air blasé.

-Le nain a un nom, c'est monsieur Flitwick et c'est un excellent professeur dit aussitôt Hermione en regardant Harry d'un air menaçant.

-C'est vrai Harry ajouta aussitôt Ron en imitant la voix d'Hermione, n'oublie jamais que "jeux de nain, jeux de vilains".

Lui et Harry éclatèrent de rire, contrairement à Hermione qui s concentra un peu plus sur la gazette du sorcier qu'elle feuilletait.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir jusque ce soir, dit Harry en se frottant les yeux, quand il retrouva son calme. Ron, la prochaine fois que tu me proposes de faire une partie d'échecs à une heure du matin, sois gentil : rappelles moi de te dire non.

Le cours de sortilège se passa relativement bien, pour un cours de sortilèges.  
Un élève de Poufsouffle fit bien trébucher Flitwick en attirant malencontreusement vers lui les livres qui servaient de support au professeur grâce à un sortilège d'attraction. Et Susan Bones évita de très peu un choc terrible lorsque Neville fit passer à quelques centimètres d'elle un objet massif qui cria (ce qui ne sembla pas inquiéter grand monde) avant de s'écraser sur un mur. C'est lorsque l'objet en question se releva que tout le monde comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait du professeur Flitwick. Tout le monde (mis à part Neville, plus blanc que jamais, et Hermione) se retint d'éclater de rire pendant que quelques élèves aidèrent le professeur à se relever.  
La fin du cours se passa sans autres évènements majeurs.

-Courage, plus que potions avec la chauve souris humaine et on est libre dit Ron avec enthousiasme alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de sortilège.

-Libre? Tu oublies un peu vite les devoirs qu'on a à faire Ron? remarqua Hermione

-Hermione, sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai... répondit Ron redevenu soudain las.

Ils entrèrent dans le cachot de Rogue peu après, alors que Hermione expliquait à Ron l'intérêt des devoirs du soir.

-Silence, Miss Granger.

Rogue avait l'air d'humeur aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pensa Harry. Au moins, pensa t il, son humeur n'était pas _pire _que d'habitude.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez tenter de préparer une potion qui permet à celui qui la boit d'avoir un regain prolongé d'énergie, une potion qui empêche de s'endormir pour une durée allant de quelques heures à quelques jours, tout dépend la doses d'écorces d'oranger que vous introduirez dans votre mélange, commença Rogue d'une voix monocorde.

Ce jour la, il faisait particulièrement chaud dans le donjon de Rogue, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la sensation de fatigue de Harry, qui s'assoupit.

-Une potion dans laquelle M Potter n'est sûrement pas tombé lorsque il était petit, reprit Rogue qui aperçut Harry, n'est ce pas monsieur Potter ?

Les Serpentards, Malefoy en tête, s'esclaffèrent. Ils partageaient comme toujours le cours de potion avec les Gryffondors.

-Peut être, Professeur répondit Harry sur un air de défi, mais aussi une potion particulièrement utile pour qui veut réussir à suivre un de vos cours dans son intégralité, ajouta t il aussitôt.

Certains Gryffondors s'esclaffèrent, d'autres, moins courageux, n'esquissèrent qu'un sourire. Neville lui, regardait d'un air terrifié Harry, puis Rogue, puis Harry...alors que Hermione, qui avait déjà versé déjà les premiers ingrédients dans son chaudron, semblait elle aussi tétanisée  
Rogue, quand à lui, ne laissa transparaître aucun sentiment quand il approcha son visage de celui de Harry.

-M Potter, dit il de sa voix habituelle, un petit sourire sadique en plus sur son visage, vous ne préparerez pas la potion Vythaminnecée comme vos camarade. Vous ne semblez pas autant en avoir besoin que le laisse supposer votre air à la fois niais, ahuri et endormi. Au lieu de ça, vous avez la fin de l'heure pour préparer la potion suivante. Il posa un livre ouvert devant Harry et repartit à son bureau.

Les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent de nouveau.  
Harry ne répondit rien et regrettait déjà d'avoir répondu à Rogue. Il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, étonné par la réaction plutôt clémente de Rogue.  
Mais lorsque il examina la page à laquelle était indiquée comment préparer la potion, il comprit que son calvaire ne faisait que débuter.  
En plus de plusieurs dizaines d'ingrédients introuvables tels des morceaux de coquille d'oeuf de basilic, des yeux d'hippogriffe albinos, ou encore une dent de lait de sphinx d'Asie mineure, la potion devait être préparée en plusieurs étapes séparées de semaines entières, et ayant lieu à des moments bien précis (la dent de sphinx devait être rajoutée un 29 février de pleine lune).  
Le cours sembla bien long à Harry qui ne prit même pas la peine de chercher ne serait ce qu'un ingrédient à mettre dans son chaudron.  
Heureusement, le cours fut ponctué par un exploit de Goyle qui, personne, ni même Rogue, ne comprit comment, réussit à fabriquer une potion à l'effet inverse de celle désirée.  
C'est ainsi que lui, et ses deux voisins, Crabbe et Malefoy, furent emmenés à l'infirmerie, profondément endormis.  
Enfin la fin du cours arriva, tous les élèves prélevèrent un échantillon de leur potion pour le donner à Rogue.

-J'allais oublier…J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour l'insolence de M Potter…lança ce dernier à la classe.

Les Gryffondors parurent offusqués mais personne n'osa protester. La haine de Harry envers Rogue ne faisait qu'augmenter.

-…et 20 autres points pour l'incapacité de M Potter à préparer la potion la plus simple, ajouta t il en montrant le chaudron vide de Harry avec un petit sourire.

C'en était trop pour les Serpentards qui applaudirent cette décision, et pour les Gryffondors qui protestèrent plus ou moins vivement.

Harry faillit exploser. Rogue l'avait humilié.  
Ron et Hermione durent le retenir de ne pas aller répondre à Rogue.

-Il ne cherche que des prétextes pour nous enlever des points, Harry, tu le sais bien. Tu dois te contrôler.

Hermione tentait toujours de calmer Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune Gryffondor.

-Facile à dire, répondit celui toujours très en colère.

-N'empêche, dit Ron, tu lui as bien répondu. Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas assommé dans la foulée, ça aurait évité qu'il nous enlève des points.

-Ronald, ce n'est pas drôle, répondit Hermione avec un regard accusateur.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, ils croisèrent une armure qui leur demanda son chemin, et aperçurent le chevalier de Catogan, dans un immense tableau, racontant ses exploits à une assemblée de demoiselles visiblement captivées par ses sois disants exploits.  
Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.  
Quelques groupes d'élèves travaillaient, alors que d'autres discutaient, lisaient, jouaient à des jeux de cartes. Ginny Weasley parlait en tête à tête avec un garçon, ce qui fit broncher Ron, à moins que ce ne soit le fait de voir Fred et Georges s'approcher de lui avec un grand sourire, ce qui était généralement annonciateur de mauvaise blague.

-Hey Ron ! On nous a raconté tes exploits d'aujourd'hui commença Fred.

-Deviendrais tu enfin un vrai Weasley ?? continua Georges

-S'endormir en cours nous prouve que tu es sur le bon chemin…

-….même si ce n'est que pendant le cours de Binns, ce qui est plutôt naturel….

-…mais le coup de la chouette enragée, je dois dire que c'est brillant…

-…le troupeau de chouettes enragées, rectifia Georges

-…autant pour moi Georges…

-…au fait Harry, il paraît que t'as pas été mauvais non plus aujourd'hui.

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent, laissant Ron marmonner des injures et Harry replonger dans ses pensées.  
Ils s'avancèrent vers des fauteuils libres pour y travailler. Ils avaient un devoir de métamorphose à rendre le lendemain, en plus de quelques exercices dans d'autre matières.  
Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler. Sa bonne humeur matinale l'avait quitté depuis le cours de potions. Il préféra observer la salle commune plutôt que de commencer ses devoirs.  
Il sourit en voyant Neville cherchait partout son crapaud. Il sourit aussi en apercevant le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de Fred et Georges. Les deux frères faisaient une démonstration de leur nouvelle invention, que Harry ne put apercevoir mais qui provoqua de nombreux rires chez les spectateurs.  
Enfin, il plongea la tête dans un livre qu'il ouvrit précipitamment lorsqu'il aperçut Colin Crivey qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Salut Harry, lança celui ci avec l'entrain habituel qui l'animait lorsqu'il parlait à Harry. Ca va ?

Harry resta plongé dans son livre, feignant ne rien entendre et espérant que Colin s'en irait.

-Hey, Harry, c'est marrant tu tiens ton livre à l'envers. Ca ne doit pas être très pratique pour apprendre.

Ca m'arrive aussi de temps en temps. Mais je m'en rends compte assez vite en général. Je t'ai montré mon nouvel appareil photo ? Ca te dirait de l'essayer avec moi ?  
Harry, qui n'avait pas pu faire semblant de ne pas entendre, répondit :

-Ecoute Colin, c'est gentil, mais la j'ai beaucoup de boulot. Une autre fois peut être…

-Ok Harry. Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'oublierai pas de te le montrer. Tu verras il est vraiment mieux que celui que j'avais avant. Bon courage pour tes devoirs, et si tu veux de l'aide n'hésite pas à me demander…

Colin s'éloigna, mais ce fut au tour de Neville de s'approcher.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas vu mon Trévor, demanda celui ci avec un ton de panique dans la voix.

-Non, répondirent ensembles Harry et Ron.

-Neville, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin ton crapaud, rassura Hermione. Dis toi qu'il est n'est sûrement pas en danger, et que si quelqu'un le trouve, il sera entre de bonnes mains…

-Sauf, si il se trouve sur le chemin d'une chouette enragée, lança Seamus d'un fauteuil voisin, alors qu'ils jouaient aux cartes avec Dean et Ginny.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Ron et Hermione.

-Hey! Neville!

Fred Weasley se dirigeait vers Neville, suivi par Georges. Je crois qu'on a retrouvé ton crapaud.

-C'est vrai?

-Parole de Weasley! s'exclama Georges. Par contre, il a peut être changé un peu depuis la dernière fois...

-...mais rien de bien grave rassure toi..., ajouta Fred en voyant l'expression de panique s'afficher sur le visage de Neville

-Non, rien du tout, t'en fais pas dit Georges. J'ai mme envie de dire que ton crapaud fait maintenant partie de la cour des grands...

-...il a retrouvé toute l'énergie de sa jeunesse, assura Fred

-...voire un peu plus, murmura Georges avec un petit sourire en s'écartant du groupe.

-Allez bonne journée, le travail nous appelle...dit Fred avec un grand sourire et qui repartit à son tour.

-Et mon crapaud?? s'écria Neville

Fred s'arrêta et fouilla dans sa poche:

-Oups, j'avais oublié lança t il. Désolé.

Il jeta Trévor qui atterrit dans les mains de Neville.  
Celui ci examina son crapaud, s'attendant au pire après ce qu'avait dit les jumeaux.  
Mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse sembler inquiétant.

-Ca doit être encore une de leur blague débile, dit Ron. A mon avis ton crapaud est tout à fait normal.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur, dit Hermione. Neville si tu as le moindre problème avec ton crapaud, préviens moi. Je suis préfet et compte bien mettre un terme aux pratiques douteuses des frères Weasley...

-Tous les frères Weasley ne sont pas comme ça, rétorqua Ron sur un ton de reproche

-Je parlais des jumeaux Weasley, Ronald, rectifia Hermione un peu embarrassée.

-Bien, dit Ron. Et je suis aussi préfet comme Hermione, Neville, tu peux aussi me signaler tes problèmes.

Hermione hocha la tête comme pour signifier que c'était une mauvaise idée mais ne dit rien.

-Si on allait dîner, proposa Harry dont l'estomac commençait à faire de drôles de bruits.

-Bonne idée répondirent ensembles les autres.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle.

-Bonjour, tout le monde. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ??

Nick Quasi sans têtes venait d'émerger d'un plat de brocolis, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde et surtout Neville, qui tomba à la renverse.

-Très bonne, merci… dit Ron d'un air désespéré.

Harry discuta un peu avec Nick, tout en se resservant des différents plats qui s'offraient à lui. Cette journée lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Il pensa aux elfes de maison qui travaillaient dur quelques mètres en dessous d'eux….et en entamant sa troisième assiette, se dit qu'ils travaillaient vraiment bien.  
Il y eut ensuite une discussion animée à propos du championnat de quidditch :

-Les canons de Chudley ??!! C'est la plus mauvaise équipe du championnat….ils ont uniquement de la chance et un bon attrapeur … lança un Seamus Finnigan exaspéré.

Ron faillit s'étrangler avec la cuisse de poulet qu'il dévorait…

-Répètes ça pour voir !! dit il en regardant droit dans les yeux Seamus.

-Liverpool ! Eux ils ont une vraie Seamus

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre à cette injure, sous le regard amusé de Hermione et Harry. Mais il fut devancé par un bruit familier: le professeur Mac Gonagall tapotait son verre pour réclamer le silence, qui se fit rapidement dans la grande salle.

-Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite s'adresser à vous ce soir…

Une rumeur parcourut aussitôt la grande salle. Tous les élèves se regardaient, l'air surpris.Il était rare que le professeur Dumbledore s'adresse aux élèves, en dehors des banquets et autres événements exceptionnels. Mac Gonnagall se rassit alors que le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son siège. Il observa la foule des élèves, son regard passant de table en table. Il y avait dans ce regard, pensa Harry, quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais Harry ne pouvait déterminer quoi. Dumbledore resta ainsi une dizaine de secondes, comme si il ne savait que dire. Tous les élèves sans exception étaient à présent fixés sur leur directeur, de mêmes que les professeurs qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été prévenus de cette intervention. Un silence imposant régnait donc sur la grande salle lorsque le professeur se décida enfin à parler :

-… (FIN)

la suite pour une prochaine fois (si j'en ai l'envie, le temps et si ça vous a plu…)

n'hésitez pas à laisser vos coms : commentaires et remarques constructives sont les bienvenues


End file.
